


He's gone

by JessicaJaylok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJaylok/pseuds/JessicaJaylok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about Cas and Dean.  Set after the scene where Cas went to the water in 7.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction that I wrote some time ago.  
> I also have published this on ff.net under pen name Naxxy.

Dean stood right there where Castiel had gone to the water. He was still holding Cas' coat and he felt like his whole world had gone with Castiel. He wanted to cry but he couldn't because he was the manliest man on the planet. He couldn't break. And besides his brother, Sammy, and Bobby were standing right there behind him. His shirt was wet cause of the wet trench coat. He held the coat like a hug. He missed Castiel. As much as he missed Sam, when he went to Hell. He also hoped that Cas was safe, wherever he was now, and hoped that God would forgive him and Castiel. He was also angry to himself cause he never had told how he really felt. Castiel deserved to hear those words. 

Dean turned around to face Sam and Bobby. He saw those familiar faces and the faces waited him to break. He couldn't break. He, Dean Winchester, couldn't break when his lover died. Well not like a lover, they never had done anything more than kissing and holding hands. But then he felt tears coming from his eyes. 

Sam stepped closer to him and hugged him. They stayed like that long time. "It's okay Dean, cry it out" was all that Sam said. He didn't need any words else. They both knew what Dean and Castiel had and how Dean felt about Cas. "I never told him" Dean said between his breaths. "Never told him what?" Sam asked. "That I love him" Dean breathed out. "I'm sure he knew that, Dean. He loved you too. I'm sure about that." Sam told Dean. "Okay boys, we got to get going before the Leviathans get here." was all Bobby said.


End file.
